A Normal Life
by Jangmi
Summary: Olivia never joined the FBI, because of so many things that never happened. But what would her life be like? Would it actually be normal? Including Walter,Bell,Ella,Rachel and of course Peter.
1. Things Get Set

**I came up with the idea for this a few weeks ago. Let me know what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe.**

**

* * *

Prolog: Things Get Set**

She heard the ringing of the phones and the people running around. It was just a usual Monday morning but some thing was different about it. Olivia heard the little sound that told her that she had reached the 15th floor. She looked up and the door slighted opened. While stepping out of the elevator, she noticed the people running around her, the ringing of the phone and everything else that just seemed so usual to her.

"Hey, Liv! What are you doing here?"

She turned around to see Jack, her boss. She smiled and went to meet him.

"Hm, I guess I just came to work. Why shouldn't I be here?"

"Because I gave you the day off. There is nothing to do for you here and you know that."

"You amaze me over and over again, because to me it looks like here is a lot to do."

"No not at all. Everybody is working on their stuff and there is nothing to do for you. You're one of the best lawyers around. Don't believe everybody who comes in here will get you. But maybe I will have something for you by tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you as long as they really ask us to take care of it. But it will be big, believe me."

He smiled at her and she just smiled back. She shook her head. She was thankful that she had such a great boss, but sometimes it also was more hard to refuse something from him, than it had been with someone she had disliked.

"Thanks, Jack."

"No, thank you, that you are working with me and now go. Hit the road Dunham, I don't wanna see you here again today."

Olivia was laughing and was back in the elevator in no time. She got her cell phone out of her pocket and called Lisa.

"Hey there. Are you up for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Olive. Where do we meet?"

So they sat up a time and Olivia drove back home. When she finally entered he apartment she heard the crying of a baby. There was no other sign of life in the apartment the the crying. Olivia threw her bag on the sofa and hurried into the nearby room. She took the little boy out of the crib and carried him out room and sat down on the sofa.

"Everything is okay, Finn."

She stoked his little head. He was such a cute little boy. He had so pretty and big eyes, in the same color like hers. Even though she knew, that maybe tomorrow his eyes would be hazel again, just like Rachel's. Suddenly something moved net to her and Olivia looked up from Finn, still stoking head. She saw Ella standing next to her, looking down on Finn.

"You made him stop crying, aunt Liv."

Olivia nodded and Ella sat down next to her. Now Ella's small hand was stroking Finn's little head. Ella began to smile and Finn's eyes focused on her.

"Can you hold him?"

Ella shook her head.

"I'm scared I might drop him."

She smiled slightly at Ella, totally understanding her fear. She had felt the same when she had been a child.

"Hey you two. What are you doing over there?"

Ella and Olivia looked around to see Rachel Standing in the door to the room, Olivia had left a few minutes ago.

"What are you even doing here, Liv?"

"Jack kicked my bud for coming to work today. But I'll be gone in an hour."

Rachel shook her head. She smiled.

"Yeah, but I see that's not everything. You are stealing my little boy."

Olivia and Ella smiled at Rachel and she couldn't help but smile back. Olivia got up and went towards Rachel and handed Finn over to her.

An hour later, Olivia was waiting in front of a bakery. She had promise Ella, that she would join them at Marilyn's house.

"Hey, Olive."

It was Lisa. Like always she was smiling and happy and just herself. She hugged Olivia and than went into the bakery, Olivia only a few steps behind her.

"So, why aren't you working today?"

Lisa knew that Olivia always was working and so she really was curious, why she wasn't today.

"I..."

She was staring at the TV screen over Lisa's head.

"The owners of the company, Massive Dynamic, are accused of experimenting with children in the 1980s. Dr. Bell and Dr. Bishop invented a drug called cortexiphan. This drug had unknown effects on the children. There now will be a law suit against the two. This will damage the image of the company massive."

"Olive? Hey, Olive!"

Olivia snapped back to reality and looked at Lisa.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You were just answering my question and than you stopped talking. What's up?"

"Nothing. Where were I? Oh yes, Jack kicked my ass for coming to work this morning."

Lisa started to giggle.

"He is such a cutie, I don't know why you just don't want him. He is totally into you and you. I don't get it."

She shook her head, but Olivia didn't cared. It was always the same. Every time she mentioned Jack, Lisa needed to tell her how much she just didn't understood her. Just in that moment Olivia's cell phone started to ring.

"It's Jack."

Lisa again started to giggle.

"Dunham?"

"Hey, it's me. I have your new case."

"Let me guess. It's called Massive Dynamic."

"How..."

"I just saw the news."

He was silent.

"Jack?"

"So I'll expect you tomorrow as usual. I tell you everything then."

"Okay, bye."

Than she hung up. Lisa was standing in front of her smiling widely.

"What did he say?"

"I just got a new case. I'm sorry, but I think it would be best, when I leave and look what I can do."

"Olive, why are you leaving me all the time when we want to do something?"

"I guess we just have bad luck."

Olivia smiled at her and hugged her.

"Maybe it will work next time."

And than Olivia was out on the street heading towards her car.

**

* * *

Hope you liked it, even tough it wasn't that much, but it's going to be better within the next chap. **

**Good or bad reviews are welcomed. **


	2. The First Meeting

**Here is the next chap. Thank to all of you.**

**The First Meeting**

Olivia reached her car, got in and drove towards her law office. She believed Jack would kick her butt again for coming back, but she couldn't turn around anymore. Like always she had left Lisa standing around somewhere. If it was here in New York or if it had been down in Los Angles, in her vacation, when Jack had called her and had told her there was a new case for her. She was jumping when he was calling and she didn't knew if it was because of the work or because of him. Lisa had always pointed it out like it was because of him. That Olivia would do everything do make him smile and even if she had to work night and day, but she always had refused that thought. She was one of the best lawyers around New York and she had earned that for herself not because she had worked so hard to make him believe in her or to make him smile, about her.

"Hey!"

Suddenly a car in front of her had stopped, so she stood on the break. There were just inches between the cars, when hers finally stopped.

Minutes later she reached the law office and got out of the car. She made her way though the lobby and towards the elevator. When she reached the 15th floor, everything was as crowded and noisy as before. People were running around, calls were made and some of the people she passed, while making her way towards Jack's office in the back, greeted her. Little later she reached the office, not without getting involved into some conversation. She slightly knocked on the door, but when he didn't answered she just got in. Jack was studying some files and talked to somebody on his cell phone at the same time. He was so into the the conversation, that he didn't even noticed her. Olivia leaned back against the wall and waited for him to end the call.

When he finally had ended the call he didn't looked that happy.

"Hey there!"

Jack looked up from the files, his hands resting on his head.

"Liv!"

She smiled and went up to his desk and sat down in one of the chairs.

"What's up and don't say nothing because I can see that there s something that bothers you."

He just slightly smiled hack and shook his head. His hands wandered down over his face and reached for the files. While he handed them to her, he leaned back in the chair.

"Dr. Bishop just called. They want their lawyer at their office in an hour. Olivia, for once I'm so damn glad that you showed up, even though I kicked you out, just a few hours before."

Olivia he her glace on the files. She shortly studied them. This might be one of the most difficult cases she ever had. Experimenting with children. It wasn't that easy to get them out of that one, but trying was everything.

"So they really did it? Experimenting on children? How sick are these two scientist? I mean, experimenting on humans is sick, but on children."

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't you'll find out soon, I guess. They want you there at 12 so that leaves you 45 min and you'll need a little to get though the traffic."

She nodded and got up.

"Bye than and thanks."

He shook his head and smiled.

"There is nothing you need me to thank for and you know that."

She smiled back at him and left his office heading towards the elevator.

Thirty minutes later she finally reached Massive Dynamic. The huge skyscraper was shining in the bright daylight. She had the files still in her hands while she was walking though the lobby of the building. The woman at the front desk was already awaiting her.

"Olivia Dunham?"

She nodded.

"Dr. Bishop and Dr. Bell are awaiting you at Dr. Bell's office. You take the office to the 20th floor and when you get out, you just walk straight down the hallway. It's the door at the end of the first hallway."

"Okay, thank you."

While she walked over to the elevator, she again was studying the files. She couldn't believe some of the strange things that where written about the two. Totally into her thoughts she didn't cared about what was going on around her. One moment she was walking straight down the hallway and the next one she hit something solid in fornt of her.

"Sorry."

She looked up and saw into the blue eyes of a man. His brown hair was short but it looked great with him. And his face, his face was just adorable.

"No problem."

He smiled at her and held out his hand. She took it and smiled back.

"Olivia Dunham."

"Peter Bishop. Are you the lawyer for my father and ?"

She nodded. Peter turned around and made a sign that she should follow him, so she did as he told her. They entered a light flooded room with great windows and a gorgeous view over the New York skyline.

They went up to meet the two men already sitting behind a table. She introduced herself and sat down next to Peter, in front of Dr. Bell and Dr. Bishop.

"So, first of all the most important question. Is the allegation against you two, that you where experimenting on children true?"

Both of them where quite for a short while but than doctor Bell started to talk.

"Sadly but ture. I invented the drug and we needed children for the experiments. Dr. Bishop overhere was helping me, but he didn't found it that good that we needed children for the experiments. He was the one that wanted me to stop researchs on the drug."

"Okay, well that makes everything a whole lot more difficult."

"We know that it's a worse case and we know that there is no chance of us getting out of this without any damage, but I want you to do everything to get Dr. Bishop out of this as good as you can. He never wanted any of this to happen. It's my fault so I'll get the right penalty."

"I'll do my best but I need all informations on the drug. Maybe you know some of the names of the children you experimented on? That might help us a lot and it sayed in the files that the drug never had any effect on the children. If that's ture that would be another thing that would help you getting out of the whole thing more easy."

"Well, it's true that there never were any children on which the drug showed any effect except one."

Olivia had an asking look on her face. Dr. Bishop didn't seemed to be happy about everything that was happning and Peter next to her wasn't that thrilled either.

"The only person that responded to cortexiphan was him. The only one was Peter."

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chap. If you did please review. But you should know that I welcome both good and bad reviews. Please tell me what you really think about the story. Thanks.**


	3. Family

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed, alerted or favorite. Here is the next chap. **

* * *

**Family**

After she negotiated the fist shock about Dr. Bell's statement, the conversation went on without any other unexpected surprises. The scientists had agreed on handing her all the achieved files about corthexiphan, so she left the building together with Peter, both of them carrying a box full of files. They put the boxes in the trunk.

"Thanks for your."

"No problem. Guess I will see you around in the next day."

Olivia nodded. He just smiled at her and than one question came up to her mind.

"Are you not angry with your father and his friend. I mean, they experimented on you when you were little."

"Yeah, sure. I was angry with them. I think, it was something around ten years ago, when Walter told me and back then I was angry and I took some time off. I was traveling for almost eight years, not wanting to go home, but then suddenly something changed and I realized, that my family meant a lot to me and even though Walter had done these things to me before, I had the feeling, that, if I wanted to feel better again, relieved of the anger, I needed to talk to him and that I needed to forgive him, so I came back and I'm glad I did."

She smiled. He was honest with her, maybe a little to much.

"That was quite an answer. Bye."

He nodded, while he was still smiling and then turned around and walked back, towards the building. Olivia looked after him a few seconds and got into her her car. She glanced down on the clock in the dashboard. Suddenly she remembered what she had promised Ella and so she was late. Really late. Almost an hour. She imagined how Ella would upbraid her for being late and again the smile found it's way on her face. It would be hilarious and she would laugh but for that Ella again would upbraid her. She started the engine and drove out of Manhattan and towards Brooklyn, where her parents lived.

She rang the doorbell and then there where footsteps. The door slid open and Ella stood in front of Olivia. Her little face serious.

"Aunt Liv, you are late."

Ella held open the door for her and she got in. Olivia got in and went down the short hallway and into the living room, Ella following her the entire time. When both of the had reached the living room, Olivia turned around to look at Ella.

"Why are you late, aunt Liv? You told me you would meet us here at 12.30, now it's13.30. Can't you read the clock, even I can do that."

Ella's face was still serious and her hands where on her hips. She looked so cute, but Olivia tried not to smile about Ella's cuteness.

"Well, Jack called me. He had a new case for me and I had to meet the clients. Have you heard of Dr. Bell and Dr. Bishop?"

Ella nodded.

"These two need my help. That's why I'm late."

She nodded again and hugged Olivia. Now Olivia started to smile. Ella always wanted to know exactly what was going on, but that was something she loved about her. She just loved Ella's curiosity.

When Ella finally let go of Olivia, Rachel and their mum entered the living room. Rachel just looked asking from one to the other and Marilyn was just smiling. Olivia stood up from her kneeling position.

"Hey, mum."

"Good to see you, Olive. It's been a long time since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's just that everything is really busy lately."

The doorbell rang again and Olivia went for the door. She opened it and found her dad standing in front of her.

"Hey, sweetheart."

She let him inside.

"Hey, dad. Where were you?"

"I was doing some shopping. The bags are still in the car, but I'll get them later."

Both of them went back to the living room and Olivia realized, except for Greg, her entire family was standing in one room together. The last time this had happened was a while ago.

"So, are we having any plans what we are going to do."

Suddenly everybody around her started to smile, but it wasn't the nice kind of smile, it was m ore the evil, teasing kind of smile. Olivia knew, that this wasn't a good sign.

"Okay, one of you has to tell me right know, what is going on."

Everybody stayed smiling and silent, but the smallest of them. Ella was the one to tell her the bad news. But they only were bad for her, but amusing for everybody else.

"Aunt Liv, you're going to cook today."

Olivia was take off guarded and also she was slightly shocked by the cruelness of her own family only thing she wouldn't do was cook.

"What? No way. Never."

Her mum came up to her. Handing her a wooden spoon and a shirting.

"Olive, now that Rachel is living with you, we know that you wont starve to death, but when she will move back to her house, together with Greg, you' re on your own again. And you can't live on by eating fast food or microwave food. You also can't go out each day, even though you might have the money for it. You just have to admit that you need to learn cooking."

Olivia's eyes were staring at the wooden floor. Yes, her mum was right and it was embarrassing that she had to admit it.

"Okay, what's on the plan?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese."

She nodded. That might be something that even she could get together. First thing they did was carrying the bags from the car inside the house. They unpacked the thing and Olivia started to memorized what she needed for spaghetti.

"Olive, today you'll be on your own and we will see how bad it will be in the end."

Marilyn smiled and went out of the kitchen. Olivia started with cooking water. Water in a pot and spaghetti into the water. Then she put the pot onto one of the burners and started to cook it. After that she took out a pan and started to roast the mince. After it was roasted enough, she took some tomato sauce and poured it into the pan. Then she took a spoon out of one of the drawers and tasted the sauce. It tasted not that good so she took some spices and tried to make it at least a little better. After a little of experimenting around, she couldn't taste anything anymore. She threw the spoon into the sink and gave up. When she entered the living room everybody was sitting around the small coffee table talking, laughing. Little Finn was sleeping in Rachel's arms and he didn't bothered waking up, because of all the noises.

"I'm giving up, which means. Lunch is ready."

Ella looked at her with a questioning look as did her mum. Rachel had a look on her face that hoped that she hadn't screwed up to much and her dad was just exited for the result. They went to the kitchen and and sat down around the small kitchen table. It was nice round and when everybody had settled down Olivia started to serve the food. A few minutes later the room was filled by silence. Everybody was eating. Olivia didn't tasted anything but the look on the faces told stories. She totally screwed up. Her mum was the first to speak.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be but you haven't put salt into the water. You have boiled the water together with the spaghetti's instead of boiling the water first and then adding the spaghetti. But your sauce is actually not that bad, Olive. All you need is some practice."

Olivia smiled slightly about that comment and was also relieved that it hadn't been to bad.

"Aunt Liv, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, baby girl?"

"Please, don't cook while I'm with you. At least not until you know how to do it."

Ella had drawn her nose nappy and her her eyes were almost shut. She looked totally adorable and so Olivia this time started to laugh.

"Yeah, I can promise you that."

Everybody else was also laughing and it was just a perfect moment. They were together as a family and that was something that couldn't be compared with anything else.

* * *

**Hope you like the chap. If you did please review. Or just let me know what you thing about the story. **


	4. A Night Of Work

**First, I want to thank everybody and second, I'm sorry for all the mistakes you will find in this story, but I'm really doing my best. **

**Here is the next chap. **

* * *

**A Night Of Work**

It was around 9.00 pm, when Olivia and Rachel left the house of their parents. Ella had already fallen asleep on the couch, so Olivia carried her over to her car. She laid her down on the backseat. After that she got into the drivers seat and started the engine. She was still smiling about the day. It had been a welcomed variety to her usual day.

But when Olivia reached her apartment, reality hit her. She had a new case, so she had new work. While she thought about starting working tonight or better tomorrow, she carried Ella up the stairs and into the apartment. When she had laid Ella down in the bed and had covered her with some sheets, she went back down, to carry the boxes up to her apartment. When she finally had both of the boxes in the apartment, Rachel arrived.

"Hey, Liv. Are you going to work through the entire night?"

"Don't know yet."

"Okay, then. I'll go to sleep. Good night."

Olivia nodded and wished her a "good night", too, then Rachel disappeared into the guest room, where Ella was already sleeping. Finally Olivia decided, that she a least wanted to start with some of the work today, so she changed into her pajamas and put on her glasses. She put both of the boxes on the coffee table and opened them. In one of the boxes were photos and books, in the other were files sorted by date. It seemed to her, that it would be the best thing to start at the beginning, so she grabbed the files with the earliest date and made herself comfortable on the sofa. The first file was about the theory of Dr. Bell and the reason why he created the drug. Also there was some information on where and on whom they experimented.

_Every humans mind is infinitely capable, but only at birth. But also there is a "limitation". Each force that encounters the mind, social, physical and intellectual, starts this "limitation"..._

_The designing of Cortexiphan was in hopes, to limit this "limitation". Cortexiphan should prevent the natural shrinking of brainpower. The result should have been people with increased mental abilities..._

_The first experiments on humans remained without any results..._

_We stared to experiment with younger humans. Most of them in the age around 20. There were minor successes, but I'm still not pleased with the result...It's 3 moth later and everything is back to the start. All the test subjects responding to Cortexiphan, are back to the normal. Everything seems like we never experimented on them. Maybe we should use younger test subjects... _

_Walter finally agreed, that we should experiment on children. We started the experimenting yesterday, but we already had the same success like we had with our test subjects around 20...3 moth passed and everything happened just like before. Every progress is gone. Again we had no success. Maybe it has to do something to do with the drug. I will try another modification of Cortexiphan..._

_It's to dangerous to experiment on other children right now. We want that nobody will ever notice, that we are experimenting on children so Walter agreed, after a long time, that we will test the new kind of Cortexiphan on Peter. He is three years old, so it should work..._

_Finally success. Peter starts to have some slight mental abilities. We will observe him a little longer..._

_6 moth passed and the abilities are growing stronger. No sign of fading. It worked..._

_Walter confessed to me, that he changed the old and the new mixture of Cortexiphan, in hope, Peter wouldn't respond to it, but it still worked. Now we have to find out why he was the only one, on whom Cortexiphan showed effect..._

Olivia again was shocked by reading this, although she knew that Peter had been the only one Cortexiphan had shown effect on. She just couldn't understand why Dr. Bishop had agreed to the entire thing. A father should protect his son form everything, so why did he agreed on experimenting on him? She couldn't imagine agreeing to something like that. She loved Ella and when Dr. Bishop had loved Peter as much as she loved Ella, he never had would have agreed to something like that. What had been the reason for him acting like this? She would need to ask him that. But there also was something else, what she couldn't get of her mind. Dr. Bell had theorized, that there was something special about Peter and that this would be the reason why he responded to Cortexiphan. So what was it that made his special? She reached in the box with the files, but couldn't find any headword what was the reason he responded to Cortexiphan.

The sofa and the floor next to the sofa was covered with files. She decided, to sort them again and put them back into the box. After she had done that she took the other box and put it down next to her, on the sofa. She took some pictures out of the box and looked at them. Most of them showed Dr. Bell and Dr. Bishop surrounded by smiling children, most of them not older then four or five. On one of the pictures she saw a little girl that reminded her of herself in that age. One of the smallest from all of them, with a smile of a little angle, like her mum always had told her. But non of the pictures showed anything helpful, they only made Olivia question the humanity of the two scientists. How could they do something like that to children?

Olivia put the pictures back into the box and took out one of the books and opened it. It was something like a journal of the experimenting. Each day had several pages of a report which was rich in detail. After the first pages she threw the notebook back into the box. It was unbelievable. She couldn't read this. It was awful to read about the experimenting. Even though there were no comments about how the children behaved, she could imagine how scared they must have been. How they had cried and screamed, that they wanted to go home and see their mums. But they just didn't heard what the children were screaming and tied them to a chair. Even to imagine this made Olivia wanting to scream, that they should stop it.

With the thoughts of screaming and crying children on her mind, she turned of the light and took of her glasses. She went into her bedroom and made herself comfortable in her bed. Now that she had, unwillingly, imagined how the children had screamed and cried, her thoughts went back to Peter. How had Dr. Bell been able to do that to his own son? With this question on her mind she fell asleep. She knew, the first thing she would to tomorrow, would be talking to Peter.

* * *

**Hope you like the chap. Like always, please review if you did, or let me know what you think about the story so far. **


	5. A Talk

**Thanks to everyone out there. You review get me some new ideas where I could take the story and it's getting clearer and clearer in my head thanks to you guys. **

**So for all of you here is the new chap.**

* * *

**A Talk**

The first ray of sunlight leaked trough the curtains in front of the window. But it was enough to wake Olivia up. She made a grimace when the light got into her eyes, but then she started to smile. The memories of the past day came back to her. The memories of her family day and her work in the night. Yeah, right, she had work to do, so she better gt her butt out of the bed, she told herself. She sat up in her bed and after she had stretched, she got out of it. The alarm clock on her bedside table told her it was 6.30 am. It was early. Another reason to be quiet, but she was wondering, why her usual alarm clock named Ella, hadn't shown up already. Again a smile was on her face while she made her way to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Olivia was dressed and had done her hair. When she came out of her bedroom, smelling coffee, she wondered who had made some, but of course it had been Rachel. Her lovely sister stood in the kitchen, Finn in one arm and with the other warming up some milk for him.

"Morning you two."

Rachel turned around a little to fast and her mug canted over. Finn started to cry, the hot coffee was all over the counter and it made it way down to the floor. The brown liquid was dripping down from the counter into a little puddle at Rachel's feed.

"Oh shit."

Rachel looked desperately at Olivia. She took Finn from her, grabbed the baby bottle with milk and went back into the living room. A few seconds later Finn had stopped crying and was smiling at her while he was drinking. When he was done, they went back to Rachel. She was done with the cleaning up and had a new mug of coffee in her hands.

"You don't look that god. What is it, Rachel?"

She shook her head and took Finn from Olivia. She stroked his little head and went back to her former position against the counter.

"It's nothing, Liv. Really."

Olivia didn't ask anymore, because she knew what was up. Greg was working for the army and was sent to Iraq. Rachel hadn't want him to go, but in the end she couldn't change it. The had been the reason why they where living together. Because Greg was gone and she couldn't manage both kids herself. So Olivia was pretty sure that Rachel worried about him. Iraq truly wasn't a place to go for a nice trip.

"Rachel, everything is going to be fine."

Rachel just smiled sadly and Olivia went over to her and hugged her. Little Finn still in Rachel's arms.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise you, that he will come back."

It was around 8.30 when Olivia left her apartment, leaving Rachel, Ella and Finn behind. They have had breakfast together, so Rachel was sure Olivia would have eaten something. She hopped into her car and drove off, towards Massive Dynamic.

It was a cloudy day, so the huge skyscraper wasn't shining by the light of the sun, like the last time. Olivia thought, that she hopefully would meet Peter here, because other ways, she wouldn't get the answers to her questions. She reached the front desk and the same woman like yesterday was looking up to her.

"How can I help you today?"

"Where can I find Peter Bishop?"

She just looked at Olivia for a second, like she wanted to know why Olivia wanted to know that, when she was the lawyer of Peter's father. But then she decided to tell Olivia where she could find him.

"You take the elevator to the 23rd floor and walk straight down the hallway. On the end you'll turn right and then it's the third door on the right."

Olivia jut nodded as a "thank you" and was gone. The elevator took her to the 23rd floor and she went down the hallway, totally into her thought how she was going to get Peter to talk to her. She turned right and again, hit something solid. The déjà-vu was completed when she looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes that looked down to her.

"Sorry."

Just than she realized whom she was standing in front of. It was Peter. The blue eyed, adorable looking son of her client. And now he was smiling at her and his smile made his face look even more adorable as it already was.

"I think this is going to be a habit of yours. Just running into me."

Now Olivia was smiling back at him. Yes, it looked like that, but suddenly she reminded herself why she was here.

"Yeah, maybe. Peter, I actually came to talk to you. So, do you have some time?"

"Sure. Are you up for a coffee. I need to get out of her for a little while and I only had been her for a little more than an hour."

Olivia nodded.

"Sure, why not."

A few minutes later, both of them sat on a bench in a nearby park, each of them with a cup of coffee in their hands. They were watching both were looking at trees that were swaying in the wind, when Olivia started the conversation.

"Some of what I'll ask you might be to personal. If that's the case, just tell me, but I'm just trying to understand some of the basics about Cortexiphan."

Peter nodded and turned around to look at her. Now the glace of these blue eyes lay on her and the smile was still on his face. Since she ran into him, the smile hadn't left his face and it wasn't now. That had to be a good sign, Olivia thought.

"Shoot it. I'm all yours."

"First, did you ever found out, what was it, that made you special?"

"No, actually we haven't found the reason till this day. The only thing that wasn't usual had been an illness I had when I was just a few weeks old. I almost would have died because of it, but Walter found a cure, together with Bell. So actually I needed to thank them for my life. But other than the illness, there never had been anything special about me."

Olivia took a sip of her coffee.

"So, what are these abilities you have?"

"It's really complicated to explain, how my abilities work and what they really are, but I can tell you, that I can't read you're mind, nor can I burst into flames or at least I'm thinking that I won't."

He was smiling widely now and when Olivia saw his full smile that had reached his eyes and made them sparkling a little bit, she smiled back at him. He was the kind of man that smiled a lot and that was something she really liked about him, even though she only knew him for two days.

"But if you like, I can show you what I can do with my abilities. But the is one condition."

His smile stayed as wide as it had been and Olivia raised her eyebrow's.

"What would that be?"

"You need to let me take you out for dinner before I show you, what I can do. Also you ran into he twice, so you own me something for that."

Olivia thought about that just for a few seconds. She already knew that she couldn't say no. Also why would she? She liked him and she wanted to know what this Cortexiphan drug was really for and especially what it did. What it did to him. What it could have done to so many other children out there and Dr. Bell and Dr. Bishop wouldn't have cared.

"Okay, deal."

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. There was something between the two of them, that told her just to be herself and to relax.

"Great, how about tomorrow at nine. I'll pick you up."

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Okay, there is one more thing. When you haven't found out what was special about you, maybe there was something that was special about the children they experimented on."

"No, they were as normal as I was. Although it would have been unusual that they all had been special, wouldn't it."

She nodded. Yeah, she had thought about that, too. But there was still the question, why he had been the only one to respond to Cortexiphan.

"Peter, maybe you're just special in a very special way."

* * *

**Hope you like the chap. Like always, please review if you did, or let me know what you think about the story so far. **

**Your reviews are what keeps me going and what makes me think about some other way to continue the story, so thanks to all of you guys, again.**


	6. George

**Hey there. Here is the next chap. Thanks to all of you.**

* * *

**George**

They had started to make they way back to Massive Dynamic. Walking next to each other, they walked though the crowded streets of New York City. The clouds still were gray up in the sky and it looked like it would start to rain soon, so they picked up speed.

Olivia hadn't got the answers she wanted, or at least she hadn't by now. Maybe she would get some tomorrow night, but for now she also wasn't thrilled to get back to the paperwork either. But there wasn't anything else she could do, because she couldn't follow Peter around the entire day, she also couldn't go to Dr. Bell or Dr. Bishop without a serious question and she couldn't go and talk a little to Jack, like she sometimes did, but that would be out of character for her when she was having a new case, so she would have another day of paperwork.

Peter and Olivia were a few blocks away from Massive Dynamic, when it suddenly started to rain. It first started with a few droops, but just seconds later, it was a wall of water. The only thing that they could do was run. Peter shortly looked at her and that they ran. But in the end, they were as just wet as they could have been. Their clothes were soaked full with water and Olivia could feel the water on her skin. She started to freeze, because it wasn't that warm outside and it also wasn't inside Massive Dynamic. Peter noticed her pale lips and her shivering.

"Come with me. I'll get you towel."

Olivia headed into his direction and followed him. Again there were plain white hallway,lots of doors and a labyrinth of more and more other hallways. Finally they reached a door. A small sign next to the door told Olivia, that this was Peter's office. He held open the door for her and she entered the small room. There was only a desk, lockers filled with folders and three chairs in this room. It looked plain and impersonal, but what had she been expecting.

"Wait here, I'll get you a towel."

She smiled and nodded. She looked at him and noticed, that because of the rain, his white shirt was now sheer. He smile grew a little wider and than she realized that her white blouse, that she wore under her black jacket also had turned sheer. Great. Her note to her self was, not to wear with clothes ever again when it could start to rain or at least when she did, that she should take an umbrella with her to avoid another situation like this. She was pulled away from her thoughts, when it knocked on the door.

"Yes? Come in."

The door opened a crack and somebody stuck his head through the crack. The guy was maybe a little younger that Peter, Olivia guessed. After he had scanned the room, he opened the door completely and came in. He sat down next to Olivia, in the other chair in front of Peter's desk.

"Hey, I'm George, George Bell an let me guess, you're Olivia Dunham."

He smiled and hold out his hand. So that was Dr. Bell's son. Also guy that was worth a look. He was tall, she had seen that when he came in and he had light brown eyes and dark brown curly hair. He definitely was younger than her and Peter, but she couldn't tell by how many years. And the designer stubble just looked great on him. All things considered both the sons of the owners of Massive Dynamic were adorable but each one in his own way.

"Good guess."

She smiled back at him and took his hand.

"So, you're waiting for Peter?"

"Yeah, got something I need his opinion on. He always knows what's the right way. Am I allowed to ask what you're doing down here?"

"You are. I'm here to get some answers from Peter about Cortexiphan and all what has to do with it."

Suddenly Olivia's power of deduction made her think about something. When George was Bell's son and they had experimented on Peter, there might be the chance that they also did the same to him.

"Is it okay for you, when I ask you some questions. You can stop me if I getting to personal, but I would appreciated it, if you would only tell me the truth."

"Sure, what is it that you want to know."

"I think you know, that your father and Dr. Bell experimented on Peter. Now I was thinking if they did the same to you."

"No, I wasn't born back than. I'm four years younger than Peter, so they had no chance to do that to me. When they had found out, that Cortexiphan had shown effect on Peter, they observed Peter, but after that they never started to experiment on children again. I don't know why, but maybe that has something to do with Peter's abilities. Nobody really knows what they are and William and Walter are the only people that know what Peter can do and they are the only ones that understand what he can do, because Peter told me once, that he himself doesn't really understand all of that completely and he is a hell of a smart ass. But what should we be expecting from a guy with an IQ of 190."

In that moment the door opened again and Peter reentered the room. A towel I his hands. He handed it over to Olivia and went around the desk to sit down.

"So, Olivia, I see you have met the charming George. By the way, I heard you calling me a smart ass. Thanks for that one. So, what do you want George?"

George stood up and went over to Peter. He laid down the folder, fished some files out of it and spread them across the desk. Meanwhile Olivia was drying herself a little, trying not to listen to the conversation of the two guy across from her.

When they had finished their conversation, George went for the door and opened it. But because he went outside, he turned around.

"See you around then, Olivia."

"Yeah, you'll."

He smiled at her and she just smiled back. After a short look past her and to Peter, he turned around and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"So is there anything else I can do for you?"

Olivia know faced Peter again. He's mood had lightened again after George had left the room. There was something that told her, that something wasn't quite right between them, even though it seemed like their where friends on the outside, they weren't inside. But Olivia pushed that thought away. Why should she care about that? Right, she just shouldn't. This was work, so she stared to smile again.

"No, actually not. I have some knew information and a have a lot of stuff at home, so I'll better get going."

Peter nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow than. Nine at your house. Wait where do you live, I think you should tell me that or I can't pick you up."

He smiled.

"Sure."

She told him her address and after that she left. Her definitely looked like mess and her clothes still were dripping. She started to freeze again, so she hurried over to her car and turned on the air conditioner, to warm up a little. Olivia's thoughts drifted of again and in the end she stuck with one question. He definitely had to do something with all this, but what was it? What was George's part in this entire story?

* * *

**Please review, if you liked the chap. But I welcome both, good and bad reviews because I just can learn to do it better, when you tell me what you thought wasn't good. **

**Hopefully you like this one better than the last one (kind of think that all my 5th chapters are cursed) **


	7. Friends

**Friends**

The sun was still shining when Olivia decided to stop working. After she had left Massive Dynamic, there hadn't been anything else she could have done other than throw herself back into work. But there hadn't been many other things, that she had found out, than she already had. Or at least, all the thing she had found out, turned out to be dead ends. She had searched for some names of the children Dr. Bell and Dr. Bishop had experimented on and had found five names. But after a little research on the named people, Olivia had found out, that all of them were dead. Most of them died because of health problems and all of them had been around her age. It seemed pretty clear to Olivia that most of them had died because of Cortexiphan. That definitely wasn't something that would help Dr. Bell and Dr. Bishop to get out of the lawsuit easier. But deep down inside she had this feeling, that even if she really would be trying to get them both out of there the best she could, they still both had to go to jail. There already were to many proofs for them really experimenting on children and also they had confessed it. The only thing she could try, would be to get them out of the lawsuit without both of them getting a life sentence. But also there was this voice inside her head, telling her, that both of them deserved a life sentence for what they had done.

Olivia wiped the thought away, trying to clear her head again. She knew, thinking like that wouldn't make it any easier, also she was their lawyer, so she wasn't supposed to think like that. She should be the one standing up for both of them, but it was really hard to stand up for something she despised, but she would do her best. They called her one of the best lawyers around New York, so she had to act like one. It was important for her career, that she solved this case and that she could say that she had done everything she could.

Suddenly the picture of Dr. Bell and Dr. Bishop made it's way in her mind and the memory, how much Dr. Bell had begged her to try everything to get Dr. Bishop out of this the best she could because he had been the one to drag Dr. Bishop into this. So she would at least stand up and get Dr. Bishop out of this. Dr. Bell had confessed that all this had been his fault, but Dr. Bishop never had reported anything to the police, so where was he standing and how good were his chances to get out of the lawsuit without a life sentence for only knowing about the testing and never reporting it to the police? Not so good, Olivia guessed. When he at least had done that his chances were much better, but he hadn't, so...

Stop, stop, stop! Again Olivia was trying to shut up her mind. She needed something to distract herself from work for a little while and the fist thing she thought about, was to go and join some friends at the tennis court. So she went into her bedroom and changed into her tennis clothes. A white tennis skirt and a white top. After she got her tennis bag out of the closet, she threw it over her shoulder, grabbed her key and went downstairs. After she had put the bag onto the passenger seat she started the engine and drove off.

When she reached the tennis courts outside Manhattan, the sun had started to set. She walked down the little path that led to the courts and found some her longtime friends, playing some balls. She smiled when she realized who was playing. There was Cory, one of the guys she knew since preschool and one of the people that truly understood her. Always when there had been problems in her life, she had gone to talk to him, because she knew, that he would be the one, that would understand her and comfort her, because he knew what she needed to hear, when she was down. Then there was Cameron, Cory's wife and one of Olivia's best friend, besides Lisa. Cory had met Cameron at his university and had taken her to some parties, along with Olivia. Mostly it had been Cory's merit that they became friends, because he wanted Olivia and Cameron to get along, so both of them had tried and had found themselves in a friendship. And than there was Darren, Olivia's High School sweetheart and Cory's best friend. The tall, handsome guy, that he was now, was the opposite of how he looked like in High School. He hadn't been the tallest and not the most handsome guy, but he had these incredible blue eyes, which made girls and women melt. No wonder, that mister tall, dark and handsome know was known as the bad boy and womanizer.

Olivia was totally in her memories about the past, when a tennis ball hit her. She snapped out of the thoughts and looked up. Cory looked at her, his hand in front of his moth and a look on his face that should tell her, that he was sorry, but than his expression changed. He pointed at her and Darren as well as Cameron turned around and looked at her. Cameron was the first of them that got her voice back.

"Liv!"

She screamed and ran over to hug her. It had been quite a while since she showed up her, so it was no wonder that Cameron was happy about her coming. Now they could spend some time together and talk about the past moth. The next one that came up to her was Cory.

"Hey, Han. Good seeing you again."

He smiled and just like he always had done it, he raised his hand and roughed up her hair. She smiled back at him and saw Darren coming up to her.

"Hey, Liv. When was the last time I saw you?"

She raised her shoulders, to tell him that he had no idea.

"Just got much work to do. It's pretty messy at the time and the case is the worst since ever, so I thought it would be a good distraction to come and play a little and look if you guy still are playing here."

All of them where smiling and she returned the smile.

"Do you think you and Cameron can still beat me and Cory? Because we got a whole lot better and you haven't played for how long?"

Darren raised an eyebrow. She knew that he was teasing her so she just shot back something.

"You really thing that you will ever see me lose, Darren. Don't even dare dream about that. I'll never happen, believe me."

"Okay, if you think so. Let's see what you got, Dunham!"

Olivia took her tennis racket, tossed the bag aside and got to her position. It was just like the old day. More cheating and laughing than actually playing real tennis. But in the end Olivia and Cameron had won the match. But even if Olivia had lost the match all the fun she have had this night would have been worth it. She had been feeling good and normal. She had been laughing and she had forgotten about everything else for just a little while and that had been the best. Forgetting and just being normal, without worries about the case and being surrounded by friends. Maybe she should do this more often. Just hang out with her old friends and let all her worries hang loose.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long time since the last update but I was somewhere in the mountains with no access to the internet. Also usual a appreciate good and bad reviews. Or just let me know what's on your mind. **


	8. Date Night

**Here you go with the next chapter.**

* * *

**Date Night**

The next day came and went. Before Olivia had really noticed the sun had set again and it was time to get ready for the night. She had felt much better today. Her mood had been lighter and she had felt good. Even though she had to do some more paper work, which really wasn't her favorite thing to do, she hadn't complained about it, but just done it. She had to do it if she wanted to or if she didn't and so her light mood had helped her get along with her work.

She had been home the entire day and had seen how much she always missed when she was working. How it was to get up and have breakfast together and than she had tried to work a little, but Ella had distracted her all the time, so that Olivia hadn't really started working until around 11 am. Around 11.30 Ella had decided to join her mum and cook some lunch and Olivia had finally really started working. She had just read one more of these terrible journals, when Ella had come up to her and had pocked her with a fork. In her eyes Olivia had seen happiness and proud. After a short `Lunch is ready, aunt Liv´, Ella had pocked her again and shot her a look that should tell Olivia, that if she wouldn't come and eat some of the food she had cooked, she would come back and pock her again with the fork.

The whole day had been good until now. Everything had seemed right and normal, but she knew, that everything she would see, when she went out of this door together with Peter, wouldn't be normal , but unexplainable. She really didn't knew if she wanted that to happen on her oh so normal day. But she knew that she couldn't live normal any longer than a few day. It would get boring to soon and what could she do than? It was definitely better that her life sometimes was stressful, creepy and not so normal, but it wouldn't do her any good if it would be different.

Olivia got up from the sofa and went towards her bedroom. Opening the wardrobe, she had no idea what she could wear, but on the other hand, what difference would it make, if she would stand here for half an hour and think about what to wear,when she would look like this. A glimpse into the mirror had told her, that her hair was a total mess and that she looked worn out. So the first thing on her to do list wasn't standing in front of her wardrobe and thinking what she should wear, but taking a shower and relax a little more, before that.

After she finished in the bathroom, she came back to her bedroom, the towel warped around her the only thing she wore. Like that she found herself standing in front of her wardrobe again. In the end she had decided for a skinny pair of jeans and a beige, long sleeved shirt with some buttons at the v-neck. She had rolled up the sleeves and her wavy hair fell loosely over her shoulders. Her outfit wasn't that extraordinary, but why would it be that important? Peter just took her for dinner and that because he said she owned him and she would get some more information on his abilities. That was it.

Just a few minutes later, there was a knock on the front door and before Olivia even could get out of her bedroom somebody already had opened the door. It had been Ella, that little curious girl, and like always she wanted to know what was going on right now. So without thinking she just asked Peter what came up to her little mind.

"Are you the guy that is going to take aunt Live out for dinner?"

Olivia couldn't see it from her place at the doorway from her bedroom, but she would have bet that Ella had an adorable smile on her lips and these eyes no one could resist. And just as if somebody wanted to show Olivia that she had been right, Peter started to smile at her little niece.

"Yeah, I think I am that guy. Why are you asking?"

At first Ella was totally quite. She would have given anything to see the look on her face, but then Ella started to talk again.

"I just wanted to know. My aunt deserves somebody special, but I don't know if you are."

She raised her little shoulders, turned around and smiled. Olivia started laughing but at the same time she tried to cover it as coughing. Ella was just to cute. She made her way though the room and towards Ella, Peter and the still open front door. When Ella realized that she was coming she jumped into her direction and right into her arms. Olivia took Ella in her arms and reached past Peter to shut the door.

"So I see that you have already meet my little niece, Ella."

"Yeah, she is a little sunshine and really protective when it comes up to you."

"Okay, then. I'm good to go when you are, Peter."

"Good then lets go."

Peter opened the door, Olivia sat Ella back to the ground and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, baby girl. See you tomorrow."

With that she walked out of the door. Peter followed her and shut the door behind him. They went down the stairs in silence. When they reached the sidewalk in front of the house, Peter shortly looked at Olivia to let her know, that she should follow him to his car.

By the time both of them had settled in the car, Peter started the engine and drove off, not even telling Olivia were they would go and she didn't bother to ask. The entire drive went quite till Peter stopped the car on a parking lot.

"So, here we are."

Olivia looked around. Everything that surrounded her, didn't look even the slightest bit familiar. She had no idea were she was. Somewhere in the nowhere, but they had only driven like maybe 15 minutes. They still were somewhere in New York, but she really hadn't even the hint of an idea where in New York they were.

"And where is here?"

Peter's look was surprised. But a smile started to light up his face.

"You are not telling me, that you life in New York and you never been here, are you?"

But Olivia could just shake her head and return his smile.

"Yeah, I'm telling you exactly that. So where in hell are we?"

"We are in Brooklyn and this really is the best place to eat in New York when you don't want to spend a fortune on your food."

Both of them got out of the car after that and walked over to the little restaurant. It was full. As far as you could see all tables were taken.

"Did you book a table?"

Peter just shoot her a look, telling her, that when he did something he did it right and then turned around and looked at the waitress. He first involved her in a little flirt, but after a few minutes and some looks over his shoulder to Olivia he decided, that it would be better if he would get to the point. Olivia couldn't understand what they were talking about, but after another minute, she followed Peter and the waitress to a table in the back of the restaurant. They entered a separated part of the restaurant in which only a few people sat. It wasn't crowed and noisy like it had been in the other part of it. They sat down and Olivia started looking around, trying to avoid looking directly at Peter.

"I thought it would be better to sit back here. It makes the talking much easier when it isn't so noisy."

"Sure."

They ordered and started talking about random stuff, both of them mostly trying to avoid the subject of their work. It was around midnight and Olivia as well as Peter have had a few shoots of whiskey, when they started getting their things together for leaving.

"Peter, we are stupid. One of us needs to drive or do we get a taxi down here?"

Peter shook his head and Olivia saw, that he wasn't even the slightest bit drunk. She by herself felt the warmth inside her that always filled her when she drank something, but it wasn't so bad, that she couldn't walk straight anymore. Thank god that I like a good drink when I have a bad day, otherwise it would be totally embarrassing, she thought.

"No, no taxis down here, but it isn't that bad. I can still drive. You need to force three bottles of that stuff down my throat to get me drunk, so come on and I told you I would show you my abilities. Maybe it isn't that bad that you are a little bit drunk, it might make it easier to believe what I'll show you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"'Livia, I told you that you don't have to worry. I'm not drunk because of four lousy shoots of whiskey. I told you that I drank 24/7 after Walter, Dr. Bishop, told me what he did to me."

Yes, he had told her. He had been like an open book to her. He didn't cared what she was asking, he told her. And in return she had done the same. She had tried to be open and honest. Maybe that had been one of the reasons why the night had passed so quickly. They had laughed and their mood had been light and fluffy.

"Okay, but it still isn't a good idea, in my opinion."

Again Peter shoot her a look and took her by her wrist, dragging her out of the restaurant and towards the car. First she tried to get out of his grip, but then she decided, that it wouldn't help at all if she would fight Peter, so she just let him do what he did. In that moment he opened the door on the passenger site and waited for her to get into her seat. She smiled shortly and got one of his smiles in return before he slammed the door shut and went over to the other side to get into his own seat.

* * *

**Okay, so this was it and I have to tell you that this and the next chapter basically wrote themselves. They just started to life on their own and wouldn't let me thing about anything else or any other way to write them, so I really need to know what is going on in your heads. If this all is screwing up the story or something like, that. I would be happy if you told me what you think, if it's good or bad. I need to know so don't spare me. Thx to all of you guys out there. **


	9. Brooklyn Bridge Park

**The next chap.^^  
As always please review, alert or favo. I am happy about everything **

* * *

Peter drove off. Olivia had her gaze outside, trying to recognize the buildings that surrounded her, but she failed. The first thing she started to recognize was the Brooklyn Bridge. It was right ahead from them, but Peter turned left. Now Olivia had an idea where she was but again none where they were going. Only one or two miles further, Peter pulled over into a parking lot. They were at Brooklyn Bridge Park. What did Peter want here?

"Okay, I know where we are and what do we want here, Peter."

"You asked me about my abilities, I told you I would show you and that's what I'm going to do."

"But here? In the middle of the night?"

"Livia, there is a reason why here and why now, but I can't explain. Just let me show you."

With these words Peter got out of the car and went to the passenger side. Olivia didn't made the a move, so Peter opened her door and tried to look into her eyes, but she just looked into the air in front of her. Peter thought about something for a minute and then reached out to touch her. He rested his hand on Olivia's arm and he got the reaction he needed. She turned around and looked at him. He captured her eyes with his and started to talk to her again.

"Livia, all this is unexplainable and I know that I must sound insane, but everything that I will show you is real and so you just have to trust me, otherwise it won't work. I can't explain to you why I choose to go here, because you wouldn't understand even if I would try to explain it to you. So, please get out of that car and come with me or your chance will be over. There aren't many people that know about my abilities and there are even less, to whom I showed them. I don't know why I trust you that much or if I'm trying to talk myself into the idea that I'm doing all this because it is for your work and if I'm honest I don't care..."

Olivia stood suddenly directly in front of him, his hand still on her arm.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

She could see, that a smile found its way onto his face. He lowered his hand and started walking towards the waterside. Olivia was on his heels and he stopped, when he had reached a open space near the waterside. He turned around and faced Olivia, a serious look on his face and again he made her listen to him by capturing her eyes with his.

"Okay, I need you to do exactly what I tell you. It's a long time ago that I did this with somebody else. Important is, that you open up to everything and that you trust me. Is that okay with you."

Olivia nodded.

"Good, so everything I'm doing is combined with a power which source I'm. So I need you to take my hand and don't ever let go of my hand. It will be your keeper to reality, even though everything I will show you, is also reality, but it's another one."

She didn't asked any more questions and Peter found that a good sign and took her hand. He shortly looked at her and his expression told her, that she should remember everything he had said. Olivia saw that Peter closed his eyes and stretched out his arms, but her hand remained in his. They stayed like this for a few minutes but nothing happened at all. She started to believe that Peter really was insane, but there was a light breeze suddenly and then it was like Peter would explode and all the air was flung away. She saw how the grass moved around them and her hair went his the blow of air. After that had faded a white wall was coming towards them. Again it looked like wind with sand or something, but when Olivia looked around, she saw it circled them. It came closer and closer and in the end it was a perfect bubble that captured them inside. The whiteness faded and it went clear. She looked though the wall and it was like looking though water. Everything was a little blurry but she could see what was happening around her. Mostly nothing had changed except, that there was a man sitting in the grass just a few feet away from them. Olivia turned around to find Peter standing normally next to her, smiling, just as usual. He started to walk a few steps, his hand still around hers, which kind of made her follow him. From their new position Olivia could see the man better and was shocked, when she realized who he was. First, she had thought it was just a random man that was hanging around her, but at her second look she knew who he was. The brown hair, the blue eyes that stared exactly though her and this face, that she had called adorable just by her first look at him. But he was different. His face wasn't light up by a smile and his eyes looked sad. He was different but also he was still the same. The Peter Bishop she had begun to know was always happy, even though he had a not so great past, but this Peter wasn't happy. He seemed depressed and worn out, just like he was working all day long and there was nothing that cheered him up after a long day of work.

A million questions started to pop up into Olivia's mind, but she started with the ones that where the most important.

"He can't see us?"

Peter shook his head.

"No, he can't. This bubble is like a window to his universe, how Walter named it. He can't see or hear us, but anybody that will come to our universes Brooklyn Bridge Park, will see us standing there talking, but we can't see him."

"So, where are not really here and we are not really there either. Okay, but you said `his universe´. Does that mean you think there are many, like ours and his."

"No, actually Walter thinks that, but I have to admit, I haven't found another explainable theory. He thinks, that in his universe, everything is just like in our, with the differences, that other choices where made, so other things happened. Like a parallel universe with a parallel reality in which we all kind of exist, too. Maybe with some differences in our character or workplace, because different choices were made."

"It's like we all have a sibling over there?"

"Yeah, kind of. This is my `sibling´, if you wanna call him that and somewhere out there is another Olivia Dunham. She could be a lawyer just like you or she could be a police officer. She could live here or in Phoenix or where ever. And to prove it all has to do with choices, look that way."

Peter turned her around and pointed to the other waterside, where Olivia could see Manhattan. It looked different form how she remembered it. Then suddenly it struck her like a lightning.

"Is that the world trade center? It's still standing?"

"Yeah, it is. Like I said, it all has to do with different choices, but I can't tell you what the terrorists targets were."

"Okay, you won, all this really is unbelievable. There really is a parallel universe and the only reason you can see it because of the carp your father gave you. I don't know if that's good or bad."

Peter laughed out shortly.

"Well, it depends on how you want to see it doesn't it." He shoot her a smile and held onto Olivia's hand.

"Peter, is this all that you can do or are there more abilities of which I don't know yet?", Olivia asked also a smile on her face. She knew that this was work but what the hell. She felt good right now.

"There are some tiny other one's but they are all nothing like this. Just like I said, I'm not gonna burst into flames. But I suggest now that you saw everything, I better get you back home."

Olivia nodded and observed how the bubble slowly started disappearing. It was like she began to burn at the very top in a bright light and ate it's way all the way down to their feed.

But as soon as the bubble disappeared, Peter led go of Olivia's hand and he himself was on the floor, his hands clutched to his head.

"Fuck.", Peter sharply brought out between his clenched teeth.

"Peter, what's up? What can I do?", Olivia was on his knees next to him, her expression screaming of worry.

"It's nothing. Just a headache…I- I get them always after using my abilities…But I–I for…got how bad it was when I did it with someone else. I-I'm sorry…you have to see this." Peter looked up at her his face torn in pain. He looked everything but good.

Instantly sobered up Olivia helped Peter to his feet and help him to get to the car, helping him inside before she shut the door and drove off.

"Peter, where do you live?", Olivia asked softly, because Peter was still clutching his head.

"To far. Need to take some aspirin and lay down. If you don't mind just go to your place…All these sounds. To loud. Killing me. Fuck." Olivia's eyes grew wider and her face was more and more covered in worry about Peter. She didn't know what to do. So she just drove as fast as she could down the few blocks, hoping to get to her apartment a little faster.


	10. The Morning

**So I started this once again, after a really long pause.  
I will check over all the earlier chapters once again, because there are a whole lot of mistakes in them. Also I rewrote the end of chapter 9 because the end sucked massively plus it didn't even fit into the entire story. First saying in one chapter this and then that…that's just stupid of myself and I'm sorry. Hope you can forgive me^^  
Another thing I have to admit is that I don't think that I'll be able to upload this story in constant periods of time, because I'm working on a really big story together with one of my friends. So please don't hate me, I beg you. :D  
Please leave reviews or alert or favo this story. Everything will make me insanely happy.^^  
Now just continue on and read…**

* * *

Olivia was torn out of her dreams by somebody sitting on top of her. The weight of the person wasn't all too bad but still, it was there.

"Aunt Liv, why is Peter on our couch?", a sweet little voice got carried over to Olivia, still half asleep and not entirely getting what little Ella was talking about.

"Sweetie, what's up? I didn't quite get it." Olivia was now looking at Ella pushing herself up and putting her weight on her elbows.

"Peter is lying on our couch. Why?" Ella was crossing her arms in front of her chest, her face once again really serious. But Olivia still didn't quite know what she was talking about. Peter? In her apartment? On the couch? But suddenly everything came crashing back at Olivia when she realized what had happened yesterday, or probably today really early. That statement made Olivia look over at the alarm clock on her nightstand.10.48. Oh, shit. Not good. Olivia almost wanted to jump out of her bed, but already the all to sudden movement of head made her head pound. Oh, yeah, she had also been drinking last night. What exactly hadn't they done?

"Aunt Liv, why is Peter on the couch?" Ella was still looking at her waiting for an answer. Her little face still the serious mask from before.

"Well, Ella. Peter and I were out last night and it got really late you know, so he just crashed her for the night. You don't mind do you?" Olivia was smiling at her little niece and her expression instantly softened.

"No, I don't I was just wondering." She put her little arms around Olivia's neck and hugged her that way. When the little girl had pulled back she was smiling at Olivia.

"I'll go and get up. It's already really late. Usually you came earlier and wake me up now I've overslept." Olivia smiled at Ella but suddenly she got al serious again.

"I'm not your alarm clock aunt Liv." But after she had finished her statement the tiny grin once again was spread all over her cute little face.

"Okay, I'll better remember to set mine then.", Olivia said as she sat up and reached for the drawer of her nightstand and fished her aspirin out of it. Ella sat next to her and observed her every movement.

"Is your mom already awake, baby girl?" Ella stared shaking her head.

"No, still sleeping just as Finn. It was actually pretty boring." She smiled up at Olivia and then pulled her up from the bed and out of the bedroom. They came through the living room where Peter was still sleeping peacefully and Ella didn't stop till they reached the kitchen.

"I know you can't cook, but I'm so hungry aunt Liv. Can't you make me something? Please?" Ella's eyes were huge and really cute so Olivia once again started smiling.

"Okay. I can try. What do you want, sweetie." She lifted Ella up from the floor and sat her down on the counter top. Rachel always told Ella that she shouldn't sit up there, because that was where she was preparing the food, but Olivia didn't mind. She didn't use her kitchen anyway. Well, at least when Rachel wasn't there cooking stuff for her and Ella.

"Scrambled eggs, please?" That should be something I could do, Olivia thought to herself and started looking for eggs in the fridge. After finally finding some she put a pan on the stove and prepared the eggs. But before putting the eggs into the pan she prepared the coffee machine. After the coffee making was in its progress, the eggs came into the pan and after a few minutes Olivia really had managed some scrambled eggs for Ella and fresh coffee for herself.

Ella, still sitting on the counter top with a plate of eggs in front of her was smiling like the sun as she ate the first fork full of them.

"Aunt Liv, this tastes really good. You see it's not hopeless." Olivia stared smiling her hands around a fresh mug of coffee and leaning against the counter next to Ella. In that very moment Olivia once again had the feeling that her live had gone back to normal, before the entire Massive Dynamic case, but just in that moment a very sleepy looking Peter came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Look aunt Liv, Peter's finally awake.", Ella called out as soon as he was in sight and Olivia couldn't hide the smile that was starting to spread over her face as she saw Peter. His hair was sticking up from his head in all possible directions and his beautiful eyes were clouded with sleep. The shirt he had been wearing was all wrinkly and he just looked really good actually, not that Olivia would have admitted that to anyone, because this was somehow still work.

"Good morning, Peter. Some coffee?" And by the word coffee the little spark started spreading in Peter's eyes.

"Good morning to you two. And definitely yes to the coffee." He smiled at them and came a little closer leaning against the opposite counter.

"Do you feel better? I was really worried last night. And I had no idea what to do. I'm really sorry I didn't do anything else to help you." Olivia's smile tried to be as apologetic as possible but Peter just kept that smile on his face he had been wearing the entire time Olivia knew him.

"No, I feel just fine today and it's perfectly okay that you didn't do anything else. Even Walter and Bell didn't know what to do the first time after I did that and they are scientists. Don't blame anything that happened yesterday on you just because you didn't know what to do, okay?" A little sigh escaped Olivia by hearing Peter was fine once again. She had been worrying herself to sickness last night. Him clutching his head in pain and she had been just sitting there, driving way to fast through the streets that were almost completely deserted just to get Peter to her apartment. But after a glass of water and a pill Olivia had handed him, Peter had passed out on her couch, leaving her still worried in the much to quite apartment. Olivia had been lying in her bed, worrying about Peter till she herself had drifted off to a restless sleep.

"Okay, I'll get ready and change. It's late and I need to head to the law firm to talk to Jack." With that Olivia put her mug into the sink and turned to leave.

"What time is it?" Peter asked from behind and Olivia turned around once again.

"A little after eleven." The words were just barely out of her mouth when Peter instantly started running in her direction.

"Shot. Ahhh. This is not good. F…", but Olivia's glare at Peter made him stop before the word was out of his mouth.

"Not around Ella, please." Peter nodded but was running back into the living room putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket.

"I was supposed to be at work at eight." Peter was looking around obviously searching for something.

"Have you see my keys?" Olivia raised a bundle of keys from the coffee table that Peter basically had overlooked.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so rapidly, but I think there are already three people wanting to rip my head off at Massive Dynamic. I'm sorry." He smiled at Olivia before he rushed out of the door but not before saying a `I'll see you around´. Olivia looked after Peter and the now closing door. She laughed out shortly when she imagined Peter storming into Massive Dynamic, wearing all wrinkly clothes and his hair still sticking up in all directions.

Olivia shook her head and headed for the bathroom. Just a little later she was standing outside, titling her head skywards and let the sun shine down on her. Feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin she started her start into a new day still smiling.


End file.
